Beso espacial
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Un extraterrestre se ha enamorado de un extraño ser, alguien que viene de una tal "NASA" a ser un héroe espacial, pero aunque se lo dice, el humano llamado Alfred es extraño y dice que al menos allí no se pueden amar. USxUK, Halloween.


He aquí la primera historia para iniciar un poco con esto de "Halloween", les advierto, algunas historias terminaran bien otras mal, esperen de todo, en serio :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Un beso.

Era claro que le había pasado a ese residente aislado llamado "Are'htur Kirda-ga'n", al que, el extranjero, para no enredarse en su arcaico idioma decidió llamarlo "Arthur Kirkland". Lo obvio que le había pasado a este singular extraterrestre con el cual se encontró Alfred F. Jones, un terrestre norteamericano, fue caer en el amor.

Irremediablemente enamorado de ese ser extraño, bueno, no eran tan diferentes, ambos eran iguales en todo sentido, exceptuando que el extraterrestre tenía la cara de un tono algo celeste claro y lila, suave, bastante clara, y el pelo, de un amarillo rubio con mechones de los colores de su rostro, poseía varias manchitas como pecas en los costados de su cara, al lado de los ojos, como un maquillaje excéntrico, además de unos cuantos detalles más, pero sin contar esas cosas, se parecían. Arthur estaba pensando en dejar que ese hombre lo "tomara" en el ritual "knrd", que fuera su macho… que lo fecundara.

Pero no sabía como decírselo, cuando era muy directo con Jones este se ponía rojo. Quizás la palabra "penetrar y dejar secreciones dentro" para que lo fecundaran no era la palabra correcta, porque el chiquillo parecía taparse la cara debajo de esa esfera de cristal que traía. Alfred era extraño y le encantaba a ese alien, el primer día que llegó, clavó un extraño estandarte de color azul, rojo y blanco con muchas estrellas. Y fue cuando recordó lo que le dijo Alfred… lo recordó, sonrió un poco.

–Alfred…–susurró suavemente, frunciendo las cejas al verlo.

–¿Eh? –levanta la ceja el sujeto vestido con ese gracioso traje blanco.

Sí, el sujeto de traje blanco que tomaba siempre fotografías y una que otra vez recogía rocas y las metía a envases plásticos sellados, ese mismo que había encantado al extraterrestre, Arthur se acercó al rubio, lo miró, el americano se sonrojó a través del casco… y el mayor le quita el casco, tiene fuerza y lo saca del traje sujetando la base de arriba con las manos sacando el resto en cuestión de segundos.

El americano observa esto, Arthur lo mira, la cara muestra horror, los ojos se ponen extraños. Kirkland sonríe… el estadounidense está emocionado, el astral ser sonríe sonrojando un poco su exótica y linda piel, se siente orgulloso, parece que su futuro macho sabe que "lo besará"… Alfred se lo había dicho: las persona que se besan se aman… un beso místico ¡y tendrán una historia feliz por siempre, sobre la estrellas!

–I love you, Alfred…– lo en el idioma del extranjero y lo besó en los labios, comprimiendo el beso con fuerza. Así quizás el americano quisiera hacerle el "amor" como ellos lo llaman.

Se separó… y ese americano tenía un rostro extraño que el inglés no comprendía, la voz de Jones nunca se escuchaba, ahora habló, con una sonrisa forzada, destruida con ese rostro algo desfigurado ¿era alguna metamorfosis por su beso? ¿lo había aceptado como pareja? había leído los labios de Jones como siempre lo hace.

Le había dicho: I love you too Arthur, bye bye.

¿Qué es bye bye? ¡Alfred nunca ha usado esa palabra con él! ¡tendrá que preguntarle luego!

Lo ama, lo ama… el extraterrestre es feliz, abre los ojos, va hacia otro beso, el cuerpo del americano está inerte, se siente un ruido, un extraño ruido… y el rostro de Arthur está manchado, manchado de rojo, fija su vista hacia delante, el traje blanco que siempre le parecía gracioso tiene salpicones de rojo, no, miente, estaba lleno de esto, pedazos de carne flotaban por el alrededor, el cósmico ser abre más sus ojos, alzando un brazo… toma un ojo suelto, un ojo azul… era como el del "astronauta" como se hacía llamar el americano, un héroe de la "NASA".

Y el cuerpo cae, luego flota…decapitado, el resto de adentro destrozado igualmente. Los ojos del extraterrestre se abren, ve algo cristalino flotando cerca de los ojos ¿lágrimas? sí, son lágrimas. El inhumano sujeto sonríe, sonríe y sonríe. Alfred se lo había dicho antes : "!estoy tan feliz de llegar aquí que estoy llorando, estoy feliz de haberte conocido Arthur, tengamos miles de aventuras! ¿bien?" ¡su Alfred está feliz! ¡feliz!

Su astronauta sólo está en una metamorfosis… pronto volverá con él. Sí, han pasado ya cinco años… y en esa misma estrella, Arthur Kirkland sigue esperando su constelación más brillante, su verdadero amor, que aún no vuelve… que jamás volvió.

**N.A: **Aquí empieza Halloween, historia extraña, perturbadora, bueno, estamos en una época así ¿qué esperaban?, pero no se preocupen, hay lindos también, espero que les haya gustado :D, que viva el USxUK!


End file.
